Sunset's new life in Bayview
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Sunset has been betray be her friends because of Anon-A-Miss. Will Sunset make new friends or will she forever stay alone?
1. Chapter 1

**An: If you seen the shows then you know what the characters look like and if you haven't then please watch the shows.**

 **AN:IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE**

 **AN: I OWN NOTHING AT ALL.**

 **AN: The home teacher is blonde haired with blue eyes female; looks like Usagi from Sailor moon.**

 **AN: Story takes place after the movie legend of everfree.**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Hey Sunset whats wrong?"asked Principle Celestia, "my friends betray me because of Anon-A-Miss and with my new powers; I want to transfer to another High school that is far away."said Sunset with sadness in her voice.

"I understand and you'll be transfer to Bayview High."said Principle Celestia, "thanks."said Sunset and she walks out and goes to her locker and start to clean out her locker.

"Sunset Darling, what are you doing?"asked Rarity, "I'm leaving since you want nothing to do with me, goodbye."said Sunset.

With that said Sunset gets done packing her locker and leaves CHS for good and catches the bus to her apartment and she packs all her things and gets the train to Bayview but she also wear long sleeves and gloves so she doesn't touch anyone because of her powers which are like Rogue's.

* * *

The next day Sunset makes it to Bayview and she starts school in about ten minutes.

Okay Sunset, no touching and absolutely no short sleeves thinks Sunset.

Sunset makes it to school and she gets her schedule.

"Alright, everyone listen up; we have a new student and her name is Sunset."said the home room teacher.

"Great, another human to hate us."said Rogue, that is when Sunset walks in and as the teacher is about to touch her hand that is when Sunset quickly grabs her gloves and puts them on.

"Sunset, are you a mutant?"asked the home room teacher, " huh; what are mutants?"asked Sunset.

"Mutants, are humans with powers and shouldn't even exist."said the home room teacher.

"Tsk; just because Mutants have powers and are humans doesn't mean you have the right to say that; so stop judging them and get to know them first before you past judgment and also it doesn't concern you."said Sunset coldly.

"Miss. Sunset, mutants are dangerous and shouldn't be here at all."said the home room teacher, "that is your opinion but note when you need help in the future the good mutants might not even help at all."said Sunset.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what the home room teacher and the x-men say.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY OR X-MEN EVOLUTION**

 **AN:IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE PLEASE.**

 **AN:PLEASE NO BAD REVIEWS OR CYBULLYING BECAUSE I WILL BLOCK YOU IF YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT AND I'LL ERASE THE REVIEW.**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

After Sunset said that; the teacher becomes angry and decides to let Sunset sit next to Jean.

"Thanks for defending us but why are you wearing long sleeves and gloves?"asked Jean, "that is for me to know and for you to find out."said Sunset coldly.

With that said, Sunset continues her day and so far she keeps her distance from everyone.

* * *

Two months later and Bayville high will be playing against Crystal Prep and CHS.

"Welcome Bayville High and we hope you like your stay with us."said Rainbow Dash.

"Says the traitor who hurt me two months ago."said a hooded person, "how do you know about that?"asked Rainbow Dash.

"Here I thought you would remember me but guess not."said the hooded person, "Sunset?"asked Rainbow Dash.

"Correct but you lost the right to call me by my first name; you can call me Shimmer."said Sunset as she removes her hood.

CHS is shock and the student and staff start to apologize to Sunset.

That is when Sunset's temper gets the better of her.

"I will never forgive you for what you bastards did to me."said Sunset coldly.

Sunset goes to her homeroom teacher and asks her if she can go for a walk.

"Sunset, what was that about?"asked Kitty,"those people are nothing but traitors because they hurt me to the point of wanting to end my life but it doesn't concern you."said Sunset coldly.

"Sunset, we had no idea."said Kitty, "you had no idea because it doesn't concern you at all."said Sunset coldly.

As Sunset is about to turn to walk away is when Rogue trips and grabs Sunset's long sleeve and it rips.

That is also when Kitty trips as well and her hand lands onto Sunset's sleeveless arm.

That is when Sunset's powers kick in and she absolves Kitty's memories.

Kitty starts to faint when Sunset jumps back and away from Kitty.

"Kitty, are you okay?"asked Jean as she walks by and sees that Kitty is on the ground.

"I'm so sorry but that happens when ever I touch someone; I absolve there memories but if I hold on for another minute I get there powers as well."said Sunset as she digs throw her back pack looking for her sweatshirt.

"It's okay but why didn't you tell us about it?"asked Jean,"I only got my powers about three months ago and at that time I was betrayed that I decided to keep quiet."said Sunset.

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay with us at the institute when we get back to Bayview?"asked Jean.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what Sunset says.**

 **AN: I know this chapter is short but I'm busy and running out of ideas for this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own MLP: Equestria Girls or X-men Evolution**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN READ A DIFFERENT ONE; PLEASE DON'T LEAVE BAD REVIEWS AT ALL.**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

After the friendship games Sunset returns to Bayview with Jean and the X-men.

"Sunset, you never answered my question."said Jean, "I could careless about you or your loser friends."said Sunset coldly.

"Why do you say this?"asked Kitty, "all you humans are the same and to me you all should be dead and it doesn't concern you at all."said Sunset.

"Why are you so cold hearted?"asked Kitty,"it doesn't concern you and good day."said Sunset as she leaves and goes to her apartment.

When Sunset makes it to her apartment, it's on fire and she is now homeless.

Sunset leaves and finds a cave near by and camps there until school the next day.

"Sunset shimmer."said the teacher that is when Sunset walks in and takes her seat.

"Here."said Sunset in a boring tone.

"Why are you late?"asked the teacher, "It doesn't concern you at all."said Sunset coldly.

"Take your seat you freak."said Duncan,"I'm not a freak and back off your else."said Sunset.

"Why should I back off, your nothing but a loser."said Duncan,"I'm not a loser but a person who wants nothing to do with losers like you and your kind."said Sunset boring.

That is when Sunset takes her seat and class begins.

Two days past and Sunset is thinking of joining the x-men but she doesn't want to get hurt again by finding new friends.

"I have no choice but join the x-men."thinks Sunset.

The next day Jean and the others' are eating lunch when Sunset walks up to them.

"Sunset, what brings you here?"asked Scott,"I was wondering if I could live with you guys at the institute?"asked Sunset.

"Sure but you do know it's for humans with powers, right?"asked Scott, "Do you know why I always wear long sleeves?"asked Sunset.

"Nope, so why do you wear long sleeves?"asked Scott,"I have a smiler power to your friend Rogue."said Sunset.

"You mean you can absolve people and take their powers?"asked Scott.

"Yes, and it like this; if I touch them I get there memories but if I hold them for a whole minute I get there powers as well."said Sunset.

"Wow, why didn't we sense you?"asked Scott,"It's because I wasn't born with these powers but was given these powers to help others', along with my old friends who betrayed me."said Sunset.

"Where do you live?"asked Scott, "I have been living in a cave and was trying to decide whether or not to accept your invite."Said Sunset.

"Invite?"asked Scott,"Your redhead friend there invite me to live with you guys and at that time I said no but then my apartment was on fire and left me homeless."said Sunset.

"You mean Jean."said Scott,"yes."said Sunset boring.

"Let's talk after school and introduce you to the professor."said Scott,"Sure see you after school."said Sunset.

* * *

 **in the next chapter we'll have Sunset meet the professor and storm and wolverine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN** : **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN:Please no bad reviews, I try my best for everyone before and that failed; so I write for myself alone**

 **AN: Sunset will have a nine tailed wolf demon sealed inside of her.**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

After school that day, Sunset meets up with Scott and the other x-men.

"Sunset, it's nice to meet you."said a bald head man, "thanks; are you really going to take me in or do I have to leave and go back to my old home town?"asked Sunset.

"Do you have powers?"asked black hair man, "yes; I do have powers."said Sunset.

"Anybody who have powers are welcome here, so what is your power?"asked the bald head man.

"My power is closely like your friend here."said Sunset as she points to Rogue.

"Really?"asked the bald headed man, "yes and you must be the professor."said Sunset.

"That's correct."said the professor, "can I stay with you and became part of the team?"asked Sunset.

"Sure."said the professor, "thanks for letting me stay here."said Sunset.

"Can you respect my privacy?"asked Sunset,"yes but why?"asked the professor.

"Because my past is not good and with my powers activate I can hurt someone."said Sunset.

"We understand and won't asked about your past."said the professor,"I can tell you that at one point I was evil but I'm no longer evil."said Sunset.

"Thanks for telling us."said the black hair man.

With that said Sunset is welcome into the institute.

* * *

 **in the next chapter we'll see what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own MLP: Equestria Girls or X-men Evolution**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN READ A DIFFERENT ONE; PLEASE DON'T LEAVE BAD REVIEWS AT ALL.**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Sunset's POV**

I have been living with the x-men for a month and I noticed that my old phone has three missed calls from my ex-friends and I sighed that is when I discover my powers over Ice.

As I looked at my phone it's completely frozen over and I scream, that is when most of my new friends come in.

"Sunset, what's wrong?" asked Kurt, "my phone has frozen over because of my new found power over ice." I said.

"You have a new power similar to Bobby?"asked Kitty, "I guess I now do but I don't know how to control it so I'll have to missed school for few days." I said.

With that said the professor calls me in sick as I practice control over my new found power and I keep on practicing for the past few days.

"Sunset can you please tells us more about yourself?"asked Kurt who is sitting at a table for dinner as I'm about to eat the meal as well at the table with the group and other students.

"Sure, before my friends betrayal I was evil I would bully anyone into obeying me or better yet I would used blackmail to ruled an entire school at my old school and I end up being defeated by my enemy after I stole something from her and she come and got it but not did she defeat me she taught me about friendship and how to become good so thanks to her I have helped so many people and I will always help people no matter what." I said and I go take a bit of my meal when Kurt asks me a question that I can not answer yet.

"What about your parents?"asked Kurt, "my p-parents are no longer around because of an accident that occur during the day of my birth." I said.

"I better tell you everything." I said.

With that said I told the X-men how I was from another dimension where ponies ruled and how a nine tail wolf demon was attacking the dimension and how my parents sealed the demon with in me and how I was trained by a princess and how I become evil because of all the hatred I had as a child until I was defeated by the person I stole from and how she taught me about friendship and how I helped defeat the sirens and how I helped another person who become corrupt with the magic I brought here and to finally helping another person and getting my powers and the betrayal of my ex-friends.

"Wow, you been through so much but in the end you become good and has redeem yourself to the point of almost losing your life two times but we are your new family and always will be." said Jean, "I smile and I walked up to her to hug her and I hug her even if I'm wearing long selves so that I don't touch anyone with my bare skin.

"What your friends did was unthinkable and they should have there powers taken away." said Kitty, "A'h agreed." said Rogue.

"I know but I forgive them a long time ago but I still can't get over the hurt they caused." I said with sadness in my voice as I'm on the verge of tears but I blink them away.

With that said we decide to finish dinner and go to bed for the night and I couldn't be happier with my new family but I had no idea that tomorrow would lead to us being hated by everyone and I would see my ex-friends because they were chased out of town.

The next day as I get ready for school I put on some make up and I'm ready for school and I get a ride with Jean and the girls and we end up in front of the school and everyone is glaring at us with hatred and I noticed how the others' tense up.

"What's going on here?" I asked, "you mean you don't know about the six girls who trash the school because of you freak." said one of the student.

I walked into the school and I see how trashed it us and I then see Applejack using her super strength to life up the school looking for something and I see all my friends searching for something I walk into the trashed school.

"WHAT THE BUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" I yelled, "we were searching for you Sunset." said Twilight Sparkle.

"Why?" I asked, "because we want to apologize for not believing you and that we found out the truth on who was anon-a-miss, it was Applebloom, SweetieBelle and Scottielou." said Rainbow Dash.

"What but they said they didn't do it you believed them and now you want to apologize?" I asked, "yes and we have been chased out of the town because of our new powers." said Rarity.

"I'll forgive you but you have to join the x-men and stopped trashing the school and rebuild it." I said.

With that said my ex-friends fixes the school and has moved in with the x-men and I could careless but the x-men are giving them the cold shoulder because of my stories but I know they would get along if they give them a chance.

At the dinner table I decide to give an announcement, "EVERYBODY LISTEN UP BECAUSE i'M ONLY GOING SAY THIS ONCE; I FORGIVE THEM FOR WHAT THEY DID AND LET'S PUT ASIDE OUR DIFFERENCES AND BE FRIENDS." I yelled.

With that said everybody welcomes my ex-friends and as for me I walked over to my seat and I eat my dinner and watch how everybody welcomes them.

* * *

 **in the next chapter we'll have the brotherhood of evil attack and Sunset will be injured badly.**


End file.
